Juste une étoile
by AudreyAmbrose
Summary: Steve et Bucky pré-sérum. Bucky se prépare à aller rejoindre les troupes de soldats en Angleterre, mais un Steve très contrarié de peur de perdre son ami s'y oppose.


**Juste une étoile**

-Regarde toutes ces étoiles ce soir, elles sont là pour nous.

Bucky restait toujours joyeux alors que Steve lui avait une tête de déterré. Forcement, demain son meilleur ami partait au front en Angleterre le laissant derrière à Brooklyn. La peur de savoir son ami en danger de mort lui retournait l'estomac. Il angoissait tellement qu'il ne mangeait plus rien depuis déjà deux jours, et pleurait dans son coin, sans même que Bucky ne se doute de rien, pour ne pas l'inquiéter avant son départ.

-Aller Steve sourit!

Bucky mit un bras autour de ses épaules l'entraînant près de lui.

Steve posa sa tête sur son épaule, Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du tissu de son uniforme tout neuf.

"Sergent Barnes, il en à de la chance. Je ne serai jamais comme lui. Moi je ne suis rien, qu'un bon à rien. j'ai tellement peur, je veux qu'il reste." Pensa Steve.

Bucky voyait bien dans les yeux du blond que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Steve, tu sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Je rentrerai. Je rentrerai pour toi, il le faut bien. Je me suis promit de m'occuper de toi.

Steve senti ses larmes venir mais il les ravala. Il ne voulait pas passer pour le faible qui s'accroche à quelqu'un pour le garder rien que pour lui comme un égoïste. C'est un égoïste. Un égoïste de vouloir tuer des milliards d'autres personne contre la vie de Bucky.

Le Sergent fière dans son uniforme vit la mine toute triste de son ami, et le prit dans ses bras.

Steve sous la pression de ses bras, se disant que cela était peut être la dernière fois qu'il le voit, qu'il peut le sentir et peut le toucher. Alors qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici des bombardement on lieu. Il commença finalement à pleurer, laissant la douleur et la peine accumulé s'exprimer.

Oui c'était égoïste mais il aimait son ami plus que tout.

La lune éclairait le visage emplie de larme de Steve, Bucky était si triste de le voir ainsi. Lui qui avait pris tant soin de lui, il détestait le voir pleurer. C'était une chose qui lui donnait envie de vomir, car cette fois ci c'était lui qui était coupable de sa peine.

-Steve pleure pas. Je suis là avec toi. Tout se passera bien je t'enverrai des lettres et je rentrerai vite.

-Mais se sera tellement long sans toi. Je n'aurai plus personne moi. Qu'est ce qui se passera s'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer.

Bucky le serra étroitement plus fort dans ses bras manquant presque de l'étouffer. Lui aussi était sur le point de pleurer. Mais il se devait de restait fort pour lui.

Steve sentait la respiration du Sergent lui chatouiller la nuque.

-Pourquoi les étoiles brillent-elles autant alors qu'elles sont mourantes?

Demanda soudain Steve les yeux vers le ciel.

-Elles te montres que même si elles sont mortes tu peut toujours les voir et seront toujours là quelque part.

-Quoi qu'il arrive tu sera toujours mon étoile. Tel celle qui brille le plus dans le noir. Celle qui nous rassure et qui veille sur nous.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de déposer un simple petit baisé sur le front de son ami.

Puis ils restèrent silencieux enlacés dans le froid sous les yeux de l'univers, et qu'importe si cela semble être déplacé pour certains. Cela était audacieux et égoïste encore une fois. Mais il y avait de l'amour, le vrai amour dans tout ça.

Bucky ramena alors Steve jusqu'à chez lui, toujours un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hé les amoureux les petites folles du village vous allez où comme ça. A la maison des prostituées.

La voix provenait de l'ombre dont un homme sale et ivre en sortie.

Bucky allait pour répondre d'un coup de point lorsqu'il aperçu que l'homme avait une jambe de bois et portait un uniforme de Sergent.

Steve eu un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux s'humidifiant de larmes.

-Viens on s'en vas.

Bucky l'attrapa et l'extirpa au loin de la vue de l'homme.

-Tu as vue, tu as bien vue comme moi. Quel enfer il a dû vivre? Je t'en pris même si c'est égoïste...reste. Je ne veux pas que tu devienne ainsi.

-Steve arrête! Je ne deviendrai jamais ainsi et il ne m'arrivera rien, car je sais que tes pensées m'accompagnerons durant mon chemin.

Steve ne trouva rien à dire et continua de marcher en silence près de lui.

Il aurait voulue que sa maison soit à des kilomètres pour que leurs marches soit beaucoup plus longue et que le temps des au revoir se face le plus tard possible.

Mais le temps de revenir à la réalité qu'il était déjà devant la porte de chez lui. Cherchant la clé dans sa poche, le visage pâle dans le désespoir le plus total. Sans Bucky il n'avait plus personne et maintenant il allait être le plus seul au monde.

Il se retourna vers Bucky après avoir ouvert sa porte, et l'enlaça l'attrapant par le cou.

Bucky se laissa faire une larme lui échappant et coulant doucement sur sa joue, avant de tomber sur l'épaule de Steve.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises d'ici mon retour.

-Des bêtises sans toi... Y a pas de risque.

Bucky sourit à sa réponse, il connaissait que trop bien son ami. Il s'avait qu'il ne renoncerait pas et continuerait à essayait de s'engager dans l'armée, espérant qu'il ne se fera pas arrêter pour ses falsifications de dossiers.

Bucky le regarda droit dans les yeux cherchant un moyen de s'en défaire mais rien ne semblait vouloir le séparer de lui. Ses yeux était perçant et ne demandait que lui.

"Qu'il est égoïste ce petit Steve. c'est pour ça que je l'aime après tout."

Bucky se pencha alors vers lui et lui donna un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Steve fut surprit et devenu tout rouge au contact des lèvres de Bucky toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Bucky s'éloigna de lui avec regret laissant le pauvre Steve tout confus et tremblant sur son palier avant de s'engouffrer en pleure dans les ruelles sombres de Brooklyn.

Ce soir là les deux hommes passèrent leurs nuit à pleurer. Alors que dans des bars, la joie de la guerre et de tuer fessait rage.

Steve savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son ami ou amant peut lui importait. Il était tout pour lui. Et deux mois plus tard après 4 lettres d'échangées avec lui. Alors que Bucky devait revenir chez lui à Brooklyn le 14 décembre grâce à une permission, Steve reçu une lettre et des plaques militaires concernant le Sergent Barnes. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire la lettre en boucle en regardant les étoiles serrant les plaques militaires dans sa main.

Sergent: James Buchanan Barnes (107ème d'Infanterie)

Mort au service. le 14 Décembre 1944, dû à une chute du haut d'un train dans les falaises de Russie.

Bucky était devenu l'étoile qui tout les soirs brillait le plus, et cela l'aidait à tenir debout et à continuer sa vie. Finalement il continua de l'attendre ce 14 décembre. Mais il ne vint jamais. Il avait enfin de compte brisée sa promesse de lui revenir en vie.


End file.
